


lets run away

by eggplantemily



Category: One Direction
Genre: 60s AU, Fluffy, I suck at tags, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Secret Lovers, alternate universe - 60s, angsty kinda, idk - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplantemily/pseuds/eggplantemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's run away." he says, just as serious as Louis. </p><p>Louis' eyes widen, "What?"</p><p>"Let's run away. Let's go to a place where we don't have to hide. We can be free. We can leave right before your mom comes home Sunday, we can leave this washed up town and move to New York City or somewhere big and be together and be happy and free. We can get away from all the ignorant people that surround us. We can get away from the fear of being kicked out by our parents. We'd finally be happy, Louis. Let's do it."</p><p>or</p><p>Louis and Harry live in the 60's and really love to make out but thats not exactly accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lets run away

**Author's Note:**

> theyre american in this, so they say mom, not mum. and i actually dont know anything about the sixties so sorry if it sucks.

"Hello, love." Louis beams as he sees his boyfriend walk out of the record store.

"Hi," Harry shines back.

Harry leans in for a kiss but Louis has to stop him. "Harry, we're in public." Harry juts his bottom lip out in response. "Babe, I'm sorry, but we can't."

See, in 1962, being gay was considered sin and was frowned upon. Of course Louis and Harry didn't think of it that way. Neither of them were that religious in the first place, when their parents made them go to church they never really listened. Especially on the days when the pastor would talk about homosexuality. 'A man and a man should not be together the way a man and woman should. It is an abomination.' they said. Louis and Harry just rolled their eyes and zoned out. They were both happy together and happy with themselves and their sexuality, they found nothing wrong with two boys being in love.

"I know," Harry sighed. "I just love you." he spoke lowly.

"I love you too, baby. I wish it wasn't like this."

Harry nods. "So where do you wanna go today babe?"

They walk side by side, dying to intertwine their fingers and kiss and hold. Louis hums, "Wanna go to my house? My mom's not home I think."

They weren't really out to anyone, their families would kick them out, their friends would abandon them, strangers would beat them and call them faggots. They'd be run out of town, which to them, is not that bad of an idea.

"Yeah that works." Harry smiled. They walked close enough to each other so that the back of their hands brushed but far enough so no one suspected anything.

"Mom?" Louis called once he and Harry walked into the door of his house. "Are you home?" Silence. "Good she's out." he smiled. He grabbed Harry's t-shirt and pulled him in, making their lips meet. Once they were pressed together he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and Harry wound his arms around his waist.

Louis slipped his tongue in Harry's mouth and Harry returned the favor. "Love you." Louis moaned into his boyfriends mouth. "Love you so much."

Harry moaned, "Love you too." he managed as Louis' lips left his and began to work on his neck. His hands found their way to Louis' hair, twisting and pulling gently, definitely messing up the curl in the front. Louis bites and sucks at his jawline, leaving hickeys scattered that he'll have to explain to people later but its worth it.

"For Christ's sake! Can you guys keep your tongues out of each others throats for ten minutes!" Niall yelled after throwing the front door open. Harry and Louis broke apart and groaned. "God I think I'm blinded."

The only people who know about Louis and Harry are their friends Zayn, Liam and Niall. Zayn and Liam are bisexual and totally have crushes on each other but won't admit it. Niall is straight, but he just doesn't really care.

The five of them have been together since birth, basically. They're all neighbors. When they were babies they went to the same daycare together. When they were kids they played with toy fire trucks in Louis' front yard together. And when Harry and Louis started feeling something more for each other they immediately went to the other boys.

"Niall, it's not our fault you don't know how to knock on a fuckin' door." Louis responds, pushing away from Harry, who was pressed up against the wall. "And we haven't had each others tongues down our throats since last week."

Niall scoffs, "Sure."

Louis slaps the back of Niall's blonde head. "Dick." He grabs Harry's hand and walks over to the couch. They plop down next to Niall, and Louis cuddles into Harry's chest.

"You two are disgusting." Niall states. Louis rolls his eyes and cuddles in closer to Harry. "How would you like it if I was makin' out and gettin' all close and shit with my girlfriend in front of you."

"You don't have a girlfriend," Louis laughs.

"Oh fuck you Louis." Niall says, giving him the finger. Louis laughs, Harry's been laughing at their bickering the whole time. "Anyway, are Liam and Zayn comin'?"

"Yeah, in a little bit." Harry answered.

"Wanna go to the diner and a drive in?" Louis asked, (mostly to Harry.)

Drive in's are the only place in public where Louis and Harry let themselves be 'out.' It's dark and the windows of Louis' truck are tinted pretty dark so it's hard to see in, and it's not like anyone pays attention to them anyway. Or the movie for that matter.

"Yeah sure sounds good, maybe we'll finally get those wankers, Liam and Zayn to make out." Niall answers.

"I don't understand why they're so scared." Louis shrugs.

"Louis it took you three months to work up the courage to kiss him. Don't act so brave." Niall laughs, pointing at Harry. Normally Louis would tell him to fuck off but this time he just blushed beet red and hid his face in Harry's neck. Harry laughed and held him close and pressed a kiss to his hair.

Louis still has his face in Harry's chest when theres a knock at the door. He reluctantly pulls away and scoots a little away from Harry. "Niall, get that." he says. Niall sighs and goes to open the door.

"Hi Jay," Louis hears Niall say. Louis' mum walks into the living room and he pulls himself up to give her a hug.

"Hi, mom." he smiles into the hug.

"Hi, boobear." she pulls out of the hug "Sorry for locking myself out but I just came to say that I have a weekend trip again, I'll be back Sunday night. Love you."

"Okay mom, love you too."

Jay often has to go on weekend business trips and Louis and Harry think it's the best cause they get to sleep together on those nights. They've fucked in alot more places than the bed, but they enjoy sleeping together so much more than a fuck. Harry wakes up before Louis everyday and makes him breakfast and Louis wanders down the the kitchen and walks up behind Harry to wrap his arms around his waist. The whole two days are spent inside with lazy kisses and sweet cuddles and a few sloppy blowjobs and making love. Louis absolutely lives for Jay's business weekends.

"Okay I already packed earlier and its in my car I actually have to leave right now. Bye Louis, bye Niall, bye Harry," she said, rushing out the door before anyone could say goodbye back.

"How great for you guys, you get to fuck as much as you want!" Niall said, mocking excitement.

"Niall, we don't actually fuck as much as you think." Louis rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, when are Liam and Zayn getting here?" Niall asks. He's answered by the two bursting through the door. "Speak of the devils."

"That's rude." Liam scoffs, shutting the door.

"Ey, guys, we're goin' to the diner and a drive in. You comin'?" Louis asks. It wasn't actually a question, they were gonna make them go.

"Yeah, yeah. But we gotta take separate cars in case Louis and Harry wanna make out the whole time." Zayn answers.

"Niall you should find someone to take with you, we can make it a triple date." Louis suggests.

"Wait, who'd be the third couple be?" Liam asked innocently. Louis raised his eyebrows in response. "What! I- I'm- I don't-" He protests. Louis, Harry and Niall just look at him and Zayn. "Fine, okay yeah, I'll go." he finally agrees. They all smile, even Zayn and Liam blushes.

"Anyway, yeah, I'll ask someone to go, how 'bout that girl Emily from english?" Niall asks.

"Yeah, she's cute. You guys would look nice together." They all agree.

After Niall asks out Emily and she agrees, they all find separate cars, Louis and Harry in one, Liam and Zayn in another, and Niall and Emily in another. They get to the diner and find a booth. They all act as if just friends but Louis hooks his ankle with Harry's under the table. Emily doesn't know about Louis and Harry or Liam and Zayn, she's a trustworthy girl and everything but they dont know her well enough to know that she won't freak out and tell the whole town and their parents.

After they eat they all head to the drive in, parked next to each other. As soon as the lights are off Harry turns Louis' face towards him. "We got all night, babe." he smiles.

"I get to sleep in your arms and wake up to you cooking pancakes and I can kiss you all I want." Louis beams back. Harry doesn't answer, he just brushes his thumb across Louis' cheek bone and gently kisses him. Louis positions himself in his seat to deepen the kiss. His hand finds its way to Harry's curls.

Then theres a knock on the window. Louis turns around to see Niall. "For Christ's sake, Niall, what now?" he asks.

"I forgot money and I'm starvin' can you go buy me some food?" He juts his bottom lip out and gives Louis his puppy dog face.

"Niall we just ate." Louis protests.

"I'm hungry again!" Niall never wasn't hungry. His stomach was a bottomless pit. "Pleeease Lou." he pouts.

"Fine." Louis agrees, hopping out of the truck. "Harry, you're comin' with me."

Harry jumps out of the drivers seat and goes to walk next to Louis. They walk to the concession stand and that familiar dying need to hold each other comes back. They buy Niall a hot dog and Coca-Cola.

When there walking back Louis spots a photo booth. "H! H, its a photo booth! It's only a dime! Please can we?!" he begged. He sounded like an excited four year old, he didn't care much though. Harry agreed and they slid into the booth, closing the curtain after them. Harry put a dime in the slot and waited for the countdown. When they're done they step out and grab their strips of pictures.

In the first picture, they're both pulling ridiculous faces. Louis has his eyes crossed and mouth pulled into a straight line, it makes him look quite funny. Harry has his tongue stuck out and his eyes closed, they both look really weird.

In the second, Louis' pulling a even weirder face and Harry's just looking at him like he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Which he is. There's so much fond and love in his eyes and it's so clear that Louis is Harry's world.

By the third, Louis has noticed and he's staring back at Harry the same way Harry is at him. If you handed the third photo only to a stranger and asked if they were in love the clear answer would be yes. They'd never do that though cause, well, yeah.

And the last photo is of them in the most intense, passionate kiss ever. Harry held Louis' face firmly and Louis' hands were holding onto his forearms. Their noses were smushed together, it wasn't gentle or calm, it was fierce and full of passion and love and for the moment, not caring. They love each other, they really really do.

After that they go back to the truck and Louis climbs into the drivers seat with Harry and sits on his lap. Harry nuzzles into Louis' neck, Louis giggles and presses a kiss to his temple. They watch the whole movie like that, with occasional kisses, which is a lot different from anyone else there, they're all making out with their partner.

When the movies finished, Louis and Harry go back to Louis' house and go straight to bed. Harry undresses and gets under the covers and pulls Louis into his arms. Louis tilts his chin up and presses his lips to Harry's sweetly. He pulls away and looks into Harry's eyes. Harry is beautiful. He's the most beautiful person to ever live. Everything about him is beautiful, he's an angel sent from heaven. "I love you, Harry." he finally speaks seriously.

Harry knows he's serious, he knows it's the truth. "Let's run away." he says, just as serious as Louis.

Louis' eyes widen, "What?"

"Let's run away. Let's go to a place where we don't have to hide. We can be free. We can leave right before your mom comes home Sunday, we can leave this washed up town and move to New York City or somewhere big and be together and be happy and free. We can get away from all the ignorant people that surround us. We can get away from the fear of being kicked out by our parents. We'd finally be happy, Louis. Let's do it."

"W-what about Liam and Zayn and Niall?" Louis stuttered. He wanted to do it, he really did, but he didn't wanna leave his friends and mom behind. He loved them and he loved her, despite the fact that she'd kick him out if she knew he was dating a boy.

"We can still talk to the boys, we can write and call. We can just leave a note to our families saying that we're gay and that we're dating and then they'll hate us anyway, and if they don't, we can visit. Let's run away together. Let's pack up our stuff and leave." Harry tried. His thumb was ghosting over Louis' cheek bone. His eyes were wide with sincerity and shining with love.

Louis took a deep breath, "I- um- okay." he agreed, leaning into Harry's touch.

Harry's face lit up, "Really?"

Louis smiled, "Yeah." He snuggled into Harry's chest. "I love you so much." He presses a kiss to the base of Harry's neck. "So, so much."

"We're gonna be free babe. We won't have to hide anymore. It's gonna happen. I love you too."

"Night, baby." Louis keens, snuggling in closer to Harry.

"Night, boo." Harry responds, kissing the top of Louis' head.

Saturday is spent kissing and holding and "I love you, Louis"'s and "I love you, Harry"'s and packing up their stuff together and Sunday morning and afternoon is spent with the boys saying goodbye and telling them to come to New York, or wherever they end up, all the time and promising to call everyday. The boys agreed to join them one day. Everyone cried that day. Sunday was a hard day.

Louis and Harry wrote their notes to their families, apologizing. Louis could barely write his through the tears.

Mom,  
I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, I don't know if I could handle the look of hate in your eyes. But I'm gay, and I've been dating Harry since I was 15. We've been in hiding for almost four years, mom, I couldn't do it any longer. You're probably not reading anymore cause your eyes probably stopped at 'gay' and immediately hated me. I love you mom. I really do. And I'm so sorry for running away, but I'm not sorry for loving Harry and I'm not sorry for something I can't control. If you don't hate me, write me back, please. I'm gonna miss you. Thank you for a great life and 19 years. I love you.

Louis (Boobear)

"Are you okay, babe?" Harry asks right as Louis finished writing.

Louis sniffles. "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just really gonna miss the boys and mom."

"Me too, babe. But hey, we have each other, that's enough, right?" Harry says tenderly, lifting Louis' chin to make him look him in the eye. Louis nods. "I love you, Louis." He pulled Louis in his arms and kissed his head.

Louis nods again, "I love you too." he sniffles.

Louis gets up and puts his note on the counter along with one of the strips of photos from the photo booth. He walks around his house one more time and takes it in, he'll miss this tiny, rusty place with mold in the basement. He takes a deep breath and takes Harry's hand in his and looks up at his boy. "Let's go."

And then they were gone. They left their hometown with white picket fences and green grass and willow trees. They left for good, without a second thought. They left their hometown and they were finally happy.

Once they were on the highway Harry linked his fingers with Louis' and brought them up to his lips to kiss. "We did it, babe. We're free now."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @enamoredlourry
> 
> tumblr: lalalala-larry.tumblr.com


End file.
